White and Black
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: UA Duo entre au lycée et fait la connaissance de Quatre, Trowa et Heero. résumé à chier comme le titre, venez lire c'est mieux. HeeroDuo en force chap 3 en ligne
1. premier jour de classe

**White and black**

**Auteur** : Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: l'école est finie…… nan c'est Gundam Wing

**Genre** : UA, avec nos G-boys adorés qui mène une vie d'ados quasi normale.

**Disclaimers** : _J'ai essayé d'avoir Duo pour mon résultat de BTS mais les réponses sont pas très concluantes, donc ils sont pas à moi !_

_Yugi : Elle pompe des disclaimers vachement vite quand c'est pour Duo, pourquoi quand c'est pour moi, il faut que j'en fasse des tonnes ?_

_Benoit : peut être parce que comme t'es petit et mignon tout plein, elle aime te faire mariner !_

_Syt : exact, et pis j'ai pas envie d'avoir Shini aux fesses, moi ! Quoique, Evil Angel n'a rien à lui envier !_

_Sword : Bah elle, elle reste où elle est ! Elle fait trop de dégât quand elle sort !_

_Syt : vi vi mon Swordy à moi !_

**Couple :** 01 / 02

_Syt : Tiens j'ai un poids sur le dos. C'est bon, c'est Duo qui me fait la fête._

03 / 04 et 05/Hilde.

_Wufei : ONNA ! Tu n'as pas osé me mettre avec Shbeiker?_

_Syt : Pourquoi pas !_

_Wufei : Je vais te couper ce qui te sert de natte et te la faire bouffer !_

_Syt : Tu touches à mes cheveux et tu te retrouve avec Dorothy !_

_CLAC ! Bruit de porte qui claque._

_Syt : Problème résolu._

**Note :** Première fics à chapitre pour Gundam, et premier UA, alors soyez indulgent pour une pauvre auteur qui essaye dans le Gundam Wing.

**Note 2 : **Alors big mais vraiment BIG OOC pour notre Heechan adoré de tous, bon pour Trotro et Wufy aussi. En clair les glaçons se dégèlent.

**Note 3 : **Si vous avez une idée pour le titre, je suis prenante car moi et les titres on est fâché, c'est comme le français et les fautes d'orthographes.

_En italique les pensées des persos._

**White and Black Chap 1**

DRING! BAM!

Une main qui explose un pauvre réveil qui n'avait rien demandé. (NDSyt : une minute de silence pour le pauvre réveil qui n'avait rien demandé /NDBenoit : y'a pas quelqu'un qui la déjà sorti celle là / NDSyt : Vi, désolé pour l'emprunt ;-)) Une longue chevelure brune claire émergea de sous la couette et jura contre le réveil maudit.

Voix : And Shit ! Encore un réveil de mort. Maman va me tuer cette fois ci c'est sur. C'est à peine la rentrée et j'explose déjà le réveil.

Le jeune homme sorti quand même de son lit. Eh oui, Duo Maxwell est un garçon de 15 ans qui rentre au lycée pour sa première année. Il alla tout d'abord réveiller sa demi-sœur Hilde qui avait autant de mal que lui le matin. Il la réveilla donc avec un bon seau d'eau glacée. SPLASH !

Hilde : AH ! Duo, mesure bien ta natte, tu risques un jour d'avoir un bout en moins, Dummkopf ! (NDSyt : pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu le plaisir de faire de l'Allemand ce terme équivaut à « BAKA » ou « SHAZI » pour Heero et Wufei, en gros, ça veut dire « IDIOT » / NDDuo : T'es obligé d'en faire autant /NDSyt : m'amuse /NDDuo : --°)

Duo : Bonjour Hilde, je vais bien merci. Au fait, il est 7h30, on part dans 30 minutes pour le lycée.

Hilde : ScheiBe. Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! (NDSyt : ça veut dire « Merde » toujours en allemand)

La jeune fille fila dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Duo reparti vers sa chambre mais avec plus de calme, car en réalité il n'était que 7h et donc, ils avaient un peu plus de temps. Après une bonne douche, dénoués et nattés ses cheveux, Duo se posta devant son armoire avec une serviette sur les hanches (NDSyt : bave /NDBenoit-Sword : hum hum « pas content les hommes »), et cherchait ce qu'il allait mettre pour enflammer dès le premier jour, le bahut. Il finit par prendre un t-shirt moulant sans manche rouge, une chemise noire qu'il laissa ouverte, un boxer de la même couleur et un pantalon moulant en jeans moulant aussi et noir. Il passa sa croix en argent à son cou, mit un bracelet à pointe à son poignet droit et descendit enfin à la cuisine rejoindre sa mère et son beau-père. Hilde prenait son petit déjeuné à une allure folle.

Wolfgang : Pourquoi tu te presses ma princesse, il n'est que 7h30, tu as largement le temps de manger.

A ces mots Hilde regarda son demi-frère et l'injuria en Allemand de tous les malheurs du monde. (NDSyt : nous vous souhaitons, tous les malheurs du monde/ NDDuo : on enlève NJR et le 6 /9 de sa programmation de radio) Helen et Wolfgang ne firent rien pour essayer de calmer les 2 ados qui passaient leurs temps à essayer de faire craquer l'autre sous toutes les coutures. A ce petit jeu, Duo était le meilleur, bien qu'il ait toujours un sourire accroché constamment aux lèvres, il avait également un sang froid qui ferait pâlir un iceberg. Ce qui énervait beaucoup la jeune fille, qui prenait très facilement la mouche. Arrivée au lycée, Duo alla retrouver le seul membre de sa famille qui parlait encore avec lui depuis le remariage de sa mère. Pendant que Hilde allait vers ses copines.

Duo : Kikou Wufy, ça baigne ?

Wufei : C'est Wufei, Maxwell. Et ça allait jusqu'à ce que t'arrive.

Duo : Ro, c'est ça méchant Wu. Dis, tu me présentes tes potes ?

Wufei : C'est Wufei. Enfin, voilà Quatre Raberba-Winner, Trowa Barton et Heero Yuy.

Duo détailla chaque personne présentée. Le premier était blond aux yeux bleus, de taille moyenne et semblait sortir d'une famille arabe aisée. Le second était assez grand, brun avec une mèche cachant un œil qui devait certainement être vert émeraude comme l'autre. Il semblait assez protecteur envers le blond, sujet à creuser. Le dernier, Duo crut qu'il devait être en train de rêver, un apollon tel que lui ne pouvait être réel. Il était brun, cheveux en bataille, les yeux bleu cobalt, mais froid comme un iceberg. Duo salua quand même les 3 garçons.

Duo : Salut les mecs !

Quatre avec un grand sourire : Salut !

Trowa : Bonjour.

Heero : Hn.

_Duo : Pas causant l'apollon. _

Wufei : Maxwell, tu seras sûrement content de savoir que tu seras dans la même classe que Quatre pour l'année.

Duo se jeta sur le petit blond et lui fit un gros câlin.

Duo : Eh ben Quat-chan, c'est parti pour qu'on passe une année ensemble. T'inquiète Tro-Tro, je te le laisse notre Arabe blond.

Quatre et Trowa prirent une jolie teinte rouge sous l'allusion de l'Américain.

Heero : Comment sais-tu que Quatre est Arabe, personne ne l'a dit ?

Duo : A sa façon de se tenir, on peut voir qu'il sort d'une riche famille Arabe. Tro-Tro, lui doit être français et toi tu dois être mi-Japonais, mi-Canadien. Tu as la peau trop basanée pour être occidental et tes yeux trop bleus pour être asiatique, et en plus t'es froid comme un iceberg. (NDSyt : Désolé Benoit, je sais que les Canadiens ne sont pas froid et loin de là ;-))

Les 3 garçons furent abasourdis devant la description des origines de chacun, en particulier pour celles d'Heero qui en laissait plus d'un sur le carreau. (NDSyt : je sais la plupart du temps on donne pas Heero Canadien, mais j'avais envie d'être original pour une fois lol)

Wufei : Vous venez de passez sous le radar Maxwellien.

Quatre : Tu lui as parlé de nous avant Wufei, c'est pas possible autrement.

Wufei : Malheureusement si.

Duo : Hé les mecs, faut se grouiller, les cours vont commencer. Aller on se bouge. On se retrouve à la pause de midi, au réfectoire. A toute Wufy, Tro-Tro, Hee-chan.

L'Américain avait disparut en kidnappant l'Arabe, devant 3 murs qui se demandait comment il avait réussit à parler aussi vite.

Trowa (NDSyt : il parle, miracle !) : Heero ferme la bouche, tu baves.

Heero : Hn.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers sa salle.

Trowa (NDSyt : remiracle, il continue de parler) : L'année risque d'être intéressante.

Wufei : Et pourquoi ?

Trowa : Notre iceberg vient de trouver sa proie.

Wufei : Il risque pas d'être déçu. Duo est un vrai Casanova que se soit, chez les filles comme chez les garçons. Il faudra qu'il s'accroche pour l'avoir.

Trowa : Justement, t'as déjà vu Heero garder un mec plus d'une semaine. Et en plus, il lui a dit une phrase dès le premier jour.

Wufei : Ouais. Allons en cours, où Mister Iceberg va se retrouver avec le bonbon à côté de lui.

Trowa : Pauvre Heero.

(NDSyt : qui hurlent OOC, j'avais prévenu nan !)

Les 2 garçons rigolèrent et rejoignirent le 3ème glaçon de leur groupe.

Quatre et Duo s'étaient mis ensemble en cours. En moins de 10 minutes, Duo était devenu l'idole de la classe. De toute façon, en voyant le natté, quiconque voulait devenir ami avec lui. A l'arrivée du prof, Quatre vit que son camarade s'était calmé et il se demandait si c'était bien la même personne qui se tenait à côté de lui 2minutes auparavant. Une fois que le prof tourna le dos pour inscrire son nom au tableau, une boulette atterrit sur son crâne et quand il se retourna, il aperçut Duo et Quatre qui tenaient chacun un prochain projectile.

Prof : Messieurs Maxwell et Raberba-Winner. DEHORS ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Duo et Quatre sortirent, mais ce dernier se demandait encore comment la boulette avait atterrit dans sa main. Mais quand il voulut posé la question au natté, celui-ci le traînait déjà vers une autre salle de classe.

Duo : Allez petit Kat, on va chercher les 3 autres et on se tire d'ici.

Quatre : Mais Duo, on peut pas. C'est contraire au règlement.

Duo : Au shiot le règlement. Au pire je te passerait tout ce que tu veux sur ce qui c'est passé dans la journée, ma demi-sœur est aussi dans notre classe. Ah voilà la salle des 3 glaçons.

Duo débarqua dans la salle, alla jusqu'à Heero, tout en regardant le bonbon rose qui se tenait à côté de lui, passa un mot vite fait, fit un signe au prof et ressorti comme si de rien n'était, devant les mines ahuries de tous.

Quatre : Tu te gènes vraiment pas toi ?

Duo : Nope !

5 minutes plus tard, Heero, Trowa et Wufei se faisaient viré pour insulte sur leur professeur.

Duo : Chapeau Hee-chan, j'aurai pas cru que t'aurai traité cette morue de « grosse dinde mal baisé » ! (NDSyt : qui hurle encore OOC ?)

Heero : Et encore, je trouvais que ça correspondait pas à la réalité.

Quatre : Et vous 2, au lieu de l'encourager, vous pouviez pas l'arrêter ?

Trowa : Et manquer l'occasion de passer une journée loin du pot de colle de sœur de Heero, au non !

Wufei : Je suis d'accord avec Trowa. Bon Maxwell, on vas où ?

Duo : A l'heure qu'il est, maman est au bureau, Hilde est en cours et le loup doit être dans sa concession automobile (NDSyt : comme me la fait remarquer Darky, concession auto Allemand, ce n'est pas voulu c'est un gros hasard, c'est vrai !) Donc, on se pointe chez moi si vous voulez ?

Quatre : Le « loup » ?

Duo : Mon beau-père, son nom est Wolfgang et en allemand « Wolf » veut dire « loup », c'est pour ça que je l'appelle ainsi.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors, que Nataku vienne nous chercher ?

Duo : Désolé Wufy, mais c'est Shinigami qui est venu le faire !

Wufei : Maxwell ! C'est W-U-F-E-I !

Duo partit à toute vitesse dans le couloir : Vi vi Wufynounet !

Wufei : MAXWELL !

Les 3 autres regardèrent les 2 cousins se courser et les rejoignirent avant d'attirer l'attention. Une fois, les 5 garçons sortis du lycée, ils prirent le chemin du domicile de Duo. Sur le chemin, Duo et Quatre menait la conversation, pendant que les 3 autres ne faisaient que les écouter. Arrivés chez Duo, ce dernier les mena directement dans sa chambre. Les 4 garçons furent plutôt surpris de voir que celle ci était assez bien rangée, mais très peu décorée. Tout était noir ou de couleur sombre. Ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec la nature joviale du natté. Quatre remarqua qu'une photo ornait le chevet près du lit, il alla la voir. Il put constaté que Duo était avec un autre garçon. Ce dernier était blond, plus grand que Duo de quelque centimètre. Le sourire des 2 garçons étaient rayonnant, tendre et amoureux.

Quatre : Duo, c'est qui avec toi sur cette photo ?

Quand Duo vit le cadre dans les mains du blond, une lueur de tristesse apparut, il arracha le cadre des mains de Quatre et le reposa à sa place.

Duo : C'est personne, c'était juste mon …

Wufei : Son ex. Au fait Heero, tu nous avait pas dit une fois que tu connaissais un endroit où on pouvait s'amuser ?

Duo remercia son cousin pour avoir détourner la conversation, Wufei était la seule personne de sa famille à connaître les liens qui unissait Duo au garçons de la photo.

Heero : Ah oui, c'est vrai, que je vous avait dit que je vous y emmènerais, pourquoi pas ce soir. On fêtera la rentrée et notre rencontre !

Duo : Et tu nous emmène où ?

Heero : En boîte, donc tenu classe !

Quatre : Mais on a pas l'âge pour entrée !

Heero : T'inquiète pas Quatre, on aura aucun problème pour entrer.

Le reste de la journée passa assez rapidement, mais les 5 amis durent se séparer pour se préparer. Ils avaient rendez vous devant chez Duo, car il ne savait pas où habitaient les autres, en plus d'être celui qui habitait le plus proche de l'établissement.

A suivre … TBC….

_Syt : Alors ?_

_Duo : Je suis pas avec Hee-chan ! Et pi c'est quoi cette histoire avec ce blond ?_

_Syt : Tu verras plus tard, je vais spoiler la suite quand même !_

_Heero : Et depuis quand je vais en discothèque moi ?_

_Syt : Depuis que je l'ai voulu !_

_Sword : Les pauvres, ils sont pas sortis de l'auberge !_

_Benoit : De la discothèque tu veux dire ! ahahahahah !_

_Yugi : Envoyez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez penser, le prochain chap c'est la soirée à la discothèque._

_Syt : Ouep ! Les bishôs à l'Evil Angel, ma discothèque à moi et à Darky, une copine. A plus oublié pas les reviews. Et merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé pour « Nerfs et hormones qui lâchent »_


	2. la discothèque

**White and black**

**Auteur** : Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Saturday Night _Duo : Syt, tu vas pas nous faire les mêmes conneries que avec New Life quand même ? _

_Syt : Vi ! _

_Duo : On est mal barré alors --°_

Nan c'est Gundam Wing version UA

**Genre** : UA, avec nos G-boys adorés qui mène une vie d'ados quasi normale.

**Disclaimers** :_ j'ai demandé à avoir Wufei pour garder mes diablotins, mais il a pas voulu venir, je me demande bien pourquoi ? Sinon toujours pas à moi, pas grave.  
Yugi : SYT !  
Syt : vi ?  
Yugi : Tu peux pas faire des disclaimers comme ça pour moi ?  
Syt : J'y réfléchis ok ?  
Yugi : hn !  
Duo : Merci du cadeau Syt, maintenant on va avoir un Heero tête d'hérisson dans l'appart !  
Benoit et Sword sont mord de rire à imaginer Heero avec la tête de Yugi.  
Syt : Place au chap !_

**Couple : **un Heero/Duo en force c'est mon préféré, mais pas encore dans ce chap  
Trowa/Quatre idem toujours pas dans ce chap  
Wufei/Hilde je sais pas quand il se pointe celui là

**Note** : Pour ceux qui me lise, j'écris aussi du Devil Devil et du Yugi Oh ! ainsi que des cross-over avec Dark Polaris dans les section Devil Devil et Gundam Wing qui va arriver bientôt. Venez lire si vous avez un peu le temps, car ce sont de vrai moment de rigolade, même pour nous quand on relis nos conneries. Bonne lecture.

**PS** : si vous avez une idée pour le titre je suis prenante car je suis nulle quand on parle de titre.

**PS2 :** j'ai oublié de dire, Heero est en léger OOC ainsi que Trowa et Wufei  
_Duo : t'es sur qu'il est léger le OOC ?  
Syt : bon ok, il est total surtout pour Heero  
Duo : et ça lui va bien  
Syt : toi tant que t'es avec ton Heechan t'es heureux  
Duo : Ouep XD_

_**White and black chap 2**_

Heero avait emmené les 4 garçons devant la boite de nuit la plus prisée de la ville, l'Evil Angel. (NDSyt : Déjà vu non / NDDuo : Tu utilise toujours ce nom pour cette boite /NDSyt : pas ma faute, j'adore ce nom et pi on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans une boite de nuit lol/ NDSword : elle est incorrigible)Duo était habillé avec un jean en cuir noir et un t-shirt aussi en cuir mais bleu nuit voir noir qui se fermait avec des ceintures, (NDYugi : pourquoi Duo a-t-il été dans ma garde robe, lui / NDSyt : désolé mais j'adore ce t-shirt sur Yug et il va super bien sur Duo aussi/ NDBenoit : je me demande si on peut encore en tiré quelque chose) et pour compléter la tenue, il avait opté pour une veste d'uniforme bleu marine (NDAtemu : ok, il m'a piqué ma tenu, là c'est clair/NDSyt : bout,(v-v) vous êtes vraiment pas drôle les mecs) , ses cheveux étaient coiffés en queue de cheval haute et donc ses cheveux reposaient ondulés de chaque côté de ses épaules. Heero avait simplement opté pour un t-shirt vert, un pantalon en jeans foncé et une veste en cuir noir, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés, pour ce que ça changeait de d'habitude. Trowa portait un col roulé rouge avec un jeans bleu délavé, sa mèche éternelle qui cachait un de ses beaux yeux verts qui plaisent à Quatre. Ce dernier avait justement opté pour une chemise bleue claire ouverte sur les 3 boutons du haut avec un pantalon en toile beige. Il avait mis ses cheveux en bataille pour avoir l'air un peu moins sage sous les conseils de Duo et enfin Wufei avait mis une chemise chinoise sans manche blanche et un pantalon en toile blanc comme le haut. Personne ne savait vraiment ce que cela signifiait réellement sauf Duo bien sûr. Duo et Wufei cachaient certains points de leur famille aux 3 autres. Ils étaient donc tous les 5 devant la discothèque.

Trowa : Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir entrer ici ?  
Heero : Comme une lettre à la poste !

Il se dirigea directement vers le videur. Les autres le suivaient pour être prêt à le réceptionner s'il se faisait jeter.

Heero : Salut Benoit ! On peut entrer ?  
Benoit : Pas de problème ! T'es accompagné, c'est rare. Pense à aller faire un tour au bar, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu ici !  
Heero : Ok j'irai si j'y pense Chibi Ryu !  
Benoit : HEERO !

Le videur laissa passer les ados, et hurlait contre le japonais heureux de sa farce.

Duo : Pourquoi il a hurlé quand tu l'as appelé « Chibi Ryu » ?  
Heero : C'est le surnom que lui donne sa femme, et il déteste quand c'est moi qui l'appelle ainsi.

La musique baissa un peu pour permettre au DJ de passer une annonce.

Folken (NDSyt : c'est le DJ, pour ceux qui connaisse Escaflowne vous voyez qui c'est) : Mister Yuy est prié de se rendre au bar, s'il veut rester vivant.  
Heero : Kuso, ils ont entendu Benoit !  
Quatre : T'as pas l'air content ?  
Heero : Vous verrez pourquoi ! Direction le bar !

Les 5 garçons s'installèrent sur les 5 tabourets de libres au bar. A peine assis qu'une jeune femme de 25 ans environ brune avec une natte assez courte aborda Heero. (NDSyt : en renseignement, la natte elle est aussi longue que celle de Ed dans Full Metal Alchemist, donc à côté de Duo elle est courte)

Syt (NDSyt : et vi c'est moi lol) : Eh bah Heeronounet d'amour, on ne vient plus voir sa petite Syt adoré ? (NDSyt : pour les surnoms débile cherché pas, j'ai pris des cours avec Duo/ NDDuo : le pire c'est qu'elle est doué -- ;)  
Heero rouge de honte : Syt ! Tu peux me lâcher avec tes surnoms débiles !  
Syt : Ro Heero, tu disais pas ça avant quand on partageait le même lit !  
Heero : Mais mais mais mais, on a jamais couché ensemble !  
Syt morte de rire : Je rigole ! Je te sers quoi pour m'excuser ?  
Heero : 5 spéciales !  
Syt : 5 ?  
Heero : Bah oui, je suis pas tout seul.

La proprio de la boite venait juste de découvrir 4 têtes ahuries à côté de Heero.

Syt : Tu me présentes ?  
Heero : Wufei Chang, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton et Duo Maxwell.  
Syt : Un chinois, un arabe, un français et un ricain-chinois.

Le retour des têtes ahuries fit surface.

Wufei : Maxwell, tu viens de trouver un adversaire à ta taille.  
Heero : Je crois pas, elle a pas trouvé ma nationalité.  
Syt : Ouais, j'ai cru quand je l'ai vu la première fois qu'il était à moitié Russe par son père.

Duo fut mort de rire en entendant que Heero aurait été Russe.

Duo : Elle est bonne celle là. Quoique niveau chaleur c'est équivalent.  
Syt : C'est vrai, mais en tout cas les canadiens sont très chaud pas vrai Heero ? Bon ça marche 5 spéciales, c'est la maison qui offre. Sword, 5 Evil Angel bien corsés, te plait !  
Sword : C'est parti !

Un homme d'environ 25 ans, de long cheveux noir ébènes, préparait les boissons.

Syt : Duo arrêtes de baver devant Sword. Il est marié, 2 enfants, sa femme est très jalouse, tellement qu'elle le surveille 24h/24h.  
Duo : Elle est où sa femme super jalouse ?  
Syt : C'est moi ! Et Heero, tu sera gentil d'arrêté d'ennuyer mon Chibi ! Il va t'arriver des pépins un de ses quatre, vous avez le sang chaud tous les 2 malgré vos origines polaires.  
Quatre : Vous êtes aussi marié au videur ?  
Duo : Pourquoi origines polaires ?  
Syt : Oui je suis aussi marié au videur, vous pouvez me tutoyer c'est plus pratique, et les origines polaires, viennent du faite que Benoit est Canadien, c'est pour ça.

Les 4 nouveaux furent surpris de la nouvelle.

Duo à Heero : Elle nous fait marcher, elle est pas marié aux 2 ?  
Heero : Si elle l'est. Je le sait, j'ai assisté au mariage. J'était le garçon d'honneur de Sword.  
Quatre : Il y a longtemps que tu la connais Heero ?  
Syt : Je lui ai changé ses couches à ce gaki. Alors pour le connaître, je le connais.  
Heero rouge honte : Syt pas ça, te plait !  
Sword : Syt, t'as pas de la compta à faire, plutôt que d'embêter ce pauvre Heero.  
Syt :Ah si c'est vrai. A plus les jeunes.

Elle passa par dessus le comptoir et alla à l'étage. Au bar, les ados continuaient de parler avec le barman.

Duo : Eh bah, c'est une marrante ta copine Heechan !  
Heero : Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je voulais pas aller au bar, et encore, il y avait que Syt, quand elle est avec Dark Polaris, elles sont intenables. Elle doit être aussi la haut je crois.  
Sword : Ouais. Voilà vos boissons les jeunes.

Le barman leur servit leurs 5 boissons et regarda les 4 nouveaux qui se demandaient comment boire ce cocktail.

Heero : Buvez le cul sec, ça passe mieux.

Ce que firent les 4 jeunes hommes, mais 3 d'entre eux s'étouffèrent sous le degré d'alcool de la boisson. Sword et Heero se tapèrent dans la main, heureux de leur coup.

Wufei : T'es malade, c'est fort ce truc !  
Heero : Vous venez de subir le bizutage de l'EA ! (NDSyt : Evil Angel pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris)  
Duo : Hé, mais c'est génial ce truc ! Il y a quoi dedans ?  
Sword : Whisky, Coca, jus d'orange, sirop de fraise et glaçon.  
Quatre : Vous donnez la recette comme ça ?  
Sword : Sans problème, personne n'a jamais réussi à le refaire, pas même Heero, et ça fait un moment qu'il essaye.  
Heero : Véridique, en plus si on y arrive, on est embauché comme barman.

A ces mots, Duo passa par dessus le bar et commença à chercher les bouteilles nécessaires aux mélanges. Un petit boulot serait le bien venu pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche et lui permettre d'être plus indépendants vis à vis de sa mère.

Sword : Un new candidat, on va voir s'il fait mieux que les autres.

Duo chercha pendant 5 minutes dans le stock de bouteilles diverses et variées que le bar proposait. Il y avait plusieurs marques pour la même boisson. Duo ne s'étonnait plus que personne n'arrivait à refaire le mélange, si déjà la première épreuve était de retrouver les bonnes bouteilles, mais il ne se décourageait pas. Il remercia silencieusement son frère pour lui avoir fait boire tellement de boisson diverse qu'il pouvait les reconnaître les yeux fermés et la marque qui allait avec. Il sorti enfin 4 bouteilles de sous le comptoir.

Sword : Déjà un bon point. Tu m'as sorti les bonnes bouteilles et du premier coup.  
Heero : Sans rire ?  
Sword : Sans rire ! Maintenant, il faut faire le bon mélange.

Duo prit le shaker, plaça 2 glaçons au fond, mit la dose suffisante de whisky puis le coca, ferma le shaker, secoua et le rouvrit. Il mit le jus d'orange en bonne dose, pencha le shaker et versa enfin le sirop de fraise pour que celui ci se mettent au fond du récipient sans se mélanger au reste de la boisson. Referma une nouvelle fois le shaker, et secoua de haut en bas 2 coup sec et versa enfin le mélange dans un verre qu'il tendit à Sword. (NDSyt : Euh la boisson que je viens d'énoncer n'existe pas je pense, je l'ai inventé, faut dire que j'ai un faible pour le whisky coca et le jus d'orange au sirop de fraise, alors j'ai mélanger les 2, si quelqu'un un jour essaye de le faire dites moi si c'est bon lol) Ce dernier prit le verre et goûta le cocktail. Après une gorgé, il posa le verre et fit des signes bizarres à Folken. La musique baissa à nouveau pour permettre une annonce.

Quatre : Il se passe quoi ?  
Heero : Il fait descendre les filles.  
Folken : Des représentants de l'enfer et de Gaïa sont au bar, et ils demandent aux maîtresses des lieux, si elles ont l'obligeance de bien vouloir les retrouver pour une petite discussion autour d'un verre.  
Wufei : C'est quoi ce charabia ?  
Heero : C'est la façon qu'ont trouvé les garçons pour faire venir, les filles. C'est sympas je trouve.

Après son annonce, Folken lança une programmation pour que les morceaux se lancent seul, et alla au bar, où les filles venaient d'arriver. Folken était assez grand, les cheveux coupés court en brosse et il semblait avoir une main en fer. Il enlaça une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans et qui avait les cheveux courts blond foncés presque brun.

Folken : Bon Sword, pourquoi tu me les as fait descendre ?  
Sword : Dis que t'es pas content de voit ta femme 5 minutes !  
Folken : J'ai pas dis ça.  
Sword : Tenez buvez ça, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Il tendit le verre à Syt puis à Dark Polaris et enfin à Folken.

Syt : Tu nous a fait venir pour boire ton EA ?  
Sword : C'est pas moi qui l'es fait celui là !  
Dark Polaris (NDSyt : dit DP pour faire plus court ou Darky pour les intimes/ NDDarky : Syt, lâche les et continue / NDSyt : vi vi Darky) : C'est qui alors, parce qu'il est parfait.  
Duo : I am the best. C'est moi qui l'ai préparé.  
Syt : Darky, on a trouvé notre barman en second on dirait !  
DP : On dirait bien oui ! Pas de chance Heero, tu viens de voir ton poste te filer entre les doigts.  
Syt : Tu t'occupes de son contrat, tu sais le B.H.Y..  
DP : Ok et toi tu fais quoi ?  
Syt : Moi (passant un bras autour des épaules de Heero) Je m'occupe du contrat de notre mascotte. Sword, tu sers aux 3 autres ce qu'ils veulent et tu leur fais la même ardoise qu'à Heero. On préviendra Benoit pour le reste.  
Sword : Ca marche.  
Heero : Qu'est ce que tu m'as encore inventé toi?  
Syt : Tu verras, ça va te plaire.

Duo et Heero furent entraînés par les filles. Au bar les 3 autres se posaient quelques questions.

Quatre : Euh Monsieur …  
Sword : Appel moi Sword tout simplement.  
Quatre : D'accord, euh Sword, c'est quoi l'ardoise de Heero ?  
Sword : Consommation gratos à condition qu'il fasse pas le con, style être bourré ou partir avec un mec de la boîte avec des arrières pensées. Sinon il est interdit de séjour ici un petit moment. Ca vous convient ?  
Trowa : C'est cool !  
Wufei: Ok je marche.  
Quatre: C'est réglos.  
Sword : Je sens qu'on va être de trop de 2 au bar, avec 5 mecs comme vous.

Cette dernière remarque fit rougir les 3 ados, qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Dans le bureau de Syt, Heero se demandait ce qu'il allait encore lui tomber, sachant la nature de celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande sœur.

Heero : Bon qu'est ce que tu me veux Syt ?  
Syt : Juste te faire signer un contrat de videur en second.  
Heero : Quoi c'est une blague ?  
Syt : Quitte à te voir 3 jours de la semaine, autant que tu te rende utile plutôt que tu passes ton temps au bar à mater le barman et faire fuir les clients par la même occasion.  
Heero rouge : Eh je mate pas Duo !  
Syt : Qui a dit que je parlais de ton natté à moitié asiatique ?  
Heero : Je viens de me piéger tout seul on dirait.  
Syt : Oublie pas que je te connais comme si je t'avais fais Heero.  
Heero : Mouais !  
Syt : Et pis si j'avais pas mes 2 amours et 10 ans de plus, je te jure que ton natté serait attaché et enfermé pour moi seule. (NDSyt : et non Darky j'ai pas piqué cette idée de notre délire, quoique ça y ressemble / NDDarky : j'ai rien dit moi / NDSyt : tu l'as pensé trop fort)  
Heero rouge : Syyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyttttttttttttttttttttt !  
Syt : Bon tu le veux ce boulot, ou alors il faudra que j'explique à Sakura pourquoi tu passes tout à coup plus de temps ici.  
Heero : D'accord mais pas un mot sur Duo à ma mère.  
Syt : D'accord. Au fait dans tes copains t'aurais pas un DJ à tout hasard ?  
Heero : Bah Wufei s'occupe toujours de la musique quand on organise un truc. Pourquoi Folky tient plus le coup, il est trop fatigué ?  
Syt : T'as de la chance que Darky soit pas là toi. Non mais un coup de main serait le bienvenu. Alors ton chinois tu crois qu'il serait d'accord ?  
Heero : Je lui poserai la question.  
Syt : Sup, bon tu prends ce contrat et tu le fais signer par Sakura, et n'essaye pas de m'embobiner en signant à sa place, je connais la signature de ta mère par cœur.  
Heero : Ouais ouais !  
Syt : Heero te fous pas de moi, ou ton natté va te filer sous le nez !  
Heero : Hé ! En plus comment tu sais qu'il est natté, il a les cheveux libres ce soir !  
Syt : Heero je coiffe mes cheveux tout le temps en natte, je sais ce que ça donne une fois détaché quand même. Bon sinon, tu commences mardi, tu bosses le mardi, vendredi et samedi, vu que le lendemain soit t'as pas court, soit t'as l'aprèm pour récupérer de ta nuit et c'est pareil que pour ton ardoise. Si je te vois partir avec un type louche volontairement tu peux dire adieu à ton job et aux 60€ semaine que tu te feras .  
Heero : 60€ semaine ?  
Syt : 60€ semaine et tu vas voir que le boulot est pas simple. Surtout que c'est Benoit qui va te superviser.  
Heero : Pas Chibi Ryu !  
Syt : Et si , tu vas morfler gaki !

Dans le bureau de Dark Polaris, la discussion n'était pas aussi paisible.

DP : Bon voilà ton contrat. Tu bosses le mardi, vendredi et samedi. Tu te fais 60€ semaine et t'as les consommations gratuites, à condition que tu vides pas les bouteilles ou que tu partes avec des types louches.  
Duo : Pas de problème.  
DP : Sinon pour les cocktails et les mélanges tu demandera à Sword si t'as besoin. Et si tu veux savoir des trucs sur la boîte demande à Heero, il la connaît aussi bien que nous.  
Duo : Euh comment ça, il la connaît bien ?  
DP : Il nous a aidé à la monter.  
Duo étonné : Heero ?  
DP : Oui, ton beau brun nous a aidé à monter cette boîte. C'est même grâce à lui qu'elle est si populaire.  
Duo : Comment il a fait ?  
DP : T'as vu la gueule d'ange qu'il a, on a qu'une envie pratiquement c'est de le violer sur place. A lui tout seul il nous remonte le nombre de client en une semaine, car tous espère le revoir. Plus d'une fois on a du appeler les urgences.  
Duo : Pourquoi ?  
DP : Heero a juste cassé quelques mâchoires ou os de types trop entreprenant à son goût et au notre. Normalement vous devriez pas être là, mais comme vous êtes des copains à Heero, on dit rien. Et c'est bien la première fois qu'il amène quelqu'un. Vous devez être spéciaux !

Duo : Je sais pas, je le connais que depuis ce matin pour ce qui me concerne.  
DP : Ah ! Ca veut dire alors que Mister est en chasse on dirait.  
Duo : En chasse ?  
DP : Tu demanderas à Syt, c'est elle qui connaît Heero le mieux. Elle a été sa baby-sitter attitrée depuis qu'il est môme. Donc si tu veux des précisions sur ton brun va la voir. Elle sera ravi de te dire ce que tu veux.  
Duo rouge la tomate elle est en été : J'y penserai.

C'est sur ces paroles que les 2 discussions prirent fin. Les 2 ados redescendirent voir leurs copains au bar. Ils étaient en pleine discussion avec Sword et Benoit qui faisait une ronde à l'intérieur pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Quand Benoit vit Heero, il alla l'asticoter un peu.

Benoit : Alors gaki, on va travailler sous mes ordres on dirait !  
Heero : C'est bon en rajoute pas toi aussi.  
Benoit : Tu me cherches ?  
Heero : Non je t'ai trouvé !  
Sword : Benoit, Heero, vous serez gentil de bien vouloir réglé vos comptes dans une salle de sport par ici. J'ai pas envie de voir mon bar en miette moi. En plus que Syt vous en voudra à mort pour avoir envoyé ses 2 videurs en chef à l'hosto.  
Heero je-te-tue-du-regard : C'est lui qui a commencé !  
Benoit : C'est toi qui me cherche tous le temps !  
Syt : Shut up ! Vous vous calmez vous 2 oui! Et Heero arrête ton regard de tueur ça marche pas sur moi, tu sais très bien qui te l'appris en plus.  
Heero : Tu sais que t'est chiante par moment !  
Syt : Moi aussi je t'adore little brother. Bon si je suis là c'est pour donner des papiers à 3 super beaux jeunes hommes pour un petit boulot. Ça vous intéresse les mecs ?

Elle tend un contrat à Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Pour Wufei c'était un contrat de DJ et pour les 2 autres, un contrat de serveur.

Syt : Alors ?  
Quatre : Je commence quand ?  
Wufei : Ca fera bien sur mon CV pour le grandes écoles !  
Trowa : Oui.  
Syt : Bon, vous me les rendrez mardi en venant travailler. Vos horaires vous sont donnez dedans. Passez une bonne soirée, et rentrée pas trop tard ok !  
Heero : Oui oui Maman !  
Syt : Sale môme !  
Heero : Moi aussi je t'adore Inoutoo.

La soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils avaient trouvé un job pour l'année sans avoir eu à le chercher. Cela permettait à chacun de réaliser une partie de leur projet d'avenir. Pour Wufei ce job lui permettrait de pouvoir plus facilement entrée dans l'école qui voulais, puisque c'était une école qui formait les DJ et la réputation de la boite l'aiderai beaucoup. Quatre allait pouvoir enfin montrer à ses parents qu'il était tout à fait capable de s'en sortir dans un travail, car être le dernier enfant d'une famille de 30 enfants n'était pas le plus facile, surtout quand on est le seul garçon. Et pour Trowa, il allait pouvoir passer un pu plus de temps avec son petit ange blond.

TBC… Tsuzuku … A suivre…

_Syt : Ca vous plait ?  
Duo : Je suis toujours pas avec Heechan moi !  
Syt : Ca arrive.  
Heero: Pourquoi je me paye le dragon moi, c'est pas juste.  
Syt : Te plains pas, j'aurai put te mettre avec Sharo, elle est pire la demi sœur.  
Heero : bon ok !  
Wufei : Depuis quand je veux faire une école de DJ moi ?  
Syt : Bah quoi, c'est sympa les DJ, c'est celui qui avec le barman attire toute les filles  
Duo : c'est vrai ?  
Syt : bah je crois j'en sais rien, j'ai jamais été dans une boite de nuit moi  
Yugi : et tu écrit des trucs la dessus. T'as quelques chose dans le cerveau par le moment !  
Syt : toi t'es gentil Yugi, mais tu me lâches et tu va retrouver Isis et tu me fous la paix !  
Yugi : Méchante !  
Syt : XD  
Quatre : envoyer des reviews, parce que je sens que l'ambiance va dégénérer dans l'appart.  
Syt : le prochain chap je sais pas ce qui se passe, il est pas encore écrit. A plus et gros bisou !_

RAR :

oOo Taki Chan oOo : voila la suite j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre, et oui c'est un Heero Duo, c'est mon couple préférer aussi.

Dark Polaris : eh bah ma Darky, il t'a pas loupé Sanzo quoique Wufy non plus, mais bon ta eu ton semestre alors il va plus rien dire. Moi j'ai intérêt a me remettre à ma compta par contre sinon la boite va pas rester longtemps debout. Quoique avec le renfort qu'on va avoir, je crois que je vais pouvoir la faire plus facilement.  
_Duo : on est exploité !  
Syt : vous êtes bien payé quand même !  
Heero : dans quoi elle nous a embarqué elle !  
Wufei : c'est pas pire que c'est qu'elle nous réserve avec Dark Polaris  
Trowa : c'est vrai, on est mal barré  
Syt : bon laisse moi une reviews ma copineuh !  
_« je fais aussi des sacs en macramé »

AkinoSabaku : heureuse que ce style te plaise, non t'inquiète Heero n'a pas l'accent Canadien, je le vois mal avec. Et j'espère que dans celui tu aimera aussi le style de Duo.

Florinoir :oui le blond c'est Solo et il est mort, et Duo à une histoire bien compliqué quoique Heero, je l'ai bien gratiné aussi vu Réléna est sa demi-sœur et qu'elle le colle, pauvre Heero.  
_Heero : j'espère qu'elle a une raison de me coller sinon je la flingue  
Syt : Heero si tu la flingue ta Zechs et Treize sur le dos  
Heero : pourquoi ?  
Syt : si je le dit, je spoile alors motus et bouche cousu  
Duo : t'inquiète tu le sera surement au prochain chap  
Heero : j'espère bien_

lihiel : ouep Réléna la demi sœur de Heero, mais qui a dit qu'elle avait des chances d'être avec lui et si elle essayait pas de le piquer à personne, c'est peut être Heero qui est obliger de se la farcir pour des raisons obscure. Je coupe la sinon je spoile lol.

Moonfree : merci Moony, au fait Désy elle va très bien Moony, aussi bien que moi.  
_Duo : ouais bah elle va pas bien du tout  
Syt : missant Duo_

Bon pour être viré au début de l'année je l'ai fait, c'est pas drole mais ca m'est arrivé. Le coup du réveil non pas encore. Mais tu as vu la fin de la journée est bien quand même. Faudra pensé à emmené Désy à la discothèque elle sera peut etre de bonne humeur après lol.

luigia 12 : je suis revenu mon Chibit Ryu comme tu peux le voir, et en plus tu t'acharne sur le pauvre Heero ici. Alors te plait me boude plus et promis je recommencerai plus promis a genou les yeux larmoyant !


	3. L'anniversaire

**White and black**

**Auteur** : Syt the Evil Angel

**Série : **Sauver par le gong  
_Duo: C'est quoi ça?  
Syt: euh une vieille série des années 80-90 je crois, je la regardais parfois  
Darky: Tu nous rajeunis pas la  
Syt: Vi je sais  
Duo: Eh bah  
Yugi: Et c'est quoi la série en réalité?  
Syt: bon ok c'est Gundam Wing_

**Genre:** UA et une schoolfics en fond  
_Syt: Quoique pas sur, vu que l'école est plus une toile de fond. Vous croyez que ça se dit une Discofics?  
Duo: Pourquoi?  
Syt: Bah il se passe beaucoup de chose à la boite, plus qu'à l'école en tout cas :)  
Heero: Kamisama qu'est ce que tu nous réserve la bas?  
Syt: Que des truc sympa promis _

**Disclaimers:** euh si je dis que Duo est mon fils caché et Heero mon demi frère quelqu'un le croit?  
_Duo: MOI! Ton fils?  
Heero: Ton demi frère?  
Duo/Heero: Au secours!  
Syt: bon ok on a compris ils sont pas à moi  
Yugi: Encore heureux  
Syt: Yugi va voir Atem je crois qu'il te cherche  
Benoit: C'est de pire en pire ici, les couples se sont et se défont avec toi  
Syt: C'est y ma faute si j'aime bien les faire changer de partenaire moi  
Benoit: Tant que je reste avec toi c'est le principal  
Darky: Le contraire aurait été étonnant  
Syt: XP_

**Couple: **Heero/Duo, pour quand je sais pas, mais pas avant longtemps je crois :)  
Trowa/Quatre, dans ce chap :)  
Wufei/Hilde, pareil que le premier, faut que les cousins fassent une croix sur leur passé

**Note:** Je sais il a été long à venir mais c'est Moonfree qui ma remise dedans allez savoir comment elle a fait la petite lune, mais bon le prochain chap c'est pas sur qu'il vienne bientot, je veux finir "les Héritiers" et "Armures Millénaires" avant. Donc, je vous fait encore patienté :)

**Note2**: OOC de Heero, Trowa et Wufei.  
_Wufei: Depuis quand je veux être DJ moi!  
Syt: La réponse dans le chap en temps normal :)  
Duo: Et bah ca va pas être triste encore je le sens bien  
Syt:D_

**Note3:** Bon comme vous la savez, on a plus le droit de répondre au reviews dans les chap, alors laissé moi votre adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre.

**Note4**: Les chansons de Natasha St Pierre "un ange frappe à ma porte" et celle de Jean Louis Aubert "Ca c'est vraiment toi" ne sont pas à moi.

**White and black chap 3**

Le lundi matin dans une maison assez luxueuse, on entendit un radio réveil s'allumer.

Radio réveil : Bonjour et bienvenue sur Radio FMA (NdSyt : si quelqu'un pense Full Metal Alchimist c'est gagné :) c'est gagné c'est gagné /NdPetite voix: qui la laissé regarder "Dora l'exploratrice"? ) la radios des … BAOUM !

Une main vint arrêter brusquement le pauvre réveil et une tête avec des cheveux complètement désordonné sortie de sous la couette.

Heero : K'so , c'est déjà le matin.

Le pauvre Heero eut beaucoup de mal à se lever, n'étant pas du matin en règle générale. Il se leva quand alla prendre une douche pour essayer de finir de le réveiller puis s'habilla. Il opta pour un jeans délavé et un débardeur vert (NdSyt: bah quoi, il est trop beau dedans :) ), sans faire un seul effort pour essayer de dompter ses cheveux récalcitrant. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Dans la cuisine, il put voir sa mère, son beau-père et sa demi soeur en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. (NdSyt: vous allez dire, c'est le même topo que chez Duo! je réponds, pas tout à fait :) ) Il prit une simple mug de chocolat chaud au miel et grignotta une tartine avec de la praline. Sakura leva la tête vers son fils.

Sakura: Bonjour Heero, bien dormi?  
Heero: Hn.  
Sakura amusée: Toujours pas du matin à ce que je voit :). J'ai eu Sytty-chan (NdSyt: surnom que me donne la lune, quand elle est bien lunée :) ) au téléphone hier.  
Heero s'étouffant dans sa tasse: SYT?  
Sakura: Oui elle voulait être sur que le job qu'elle t'a donné ne me dérangerai pas. Alors!  
Heero: Alors quoi?  
Sakura avec un sourire amusé: Ton contract, tu me le donne que je te le signe.  
Heero: K'so!

Il sortit le papier de son sac de cours, il avait espéré que sa mère ne soit pas au courant de l'affaire, mais il avait oublier que son ex-baby-sitter le connaissait parfaitement et donc il aurait du se douter qu'elle téléphonerait à sa mère pour être sur qu'il donnerait bien le papier à sa mère. Il remit le contrat à sa mère. Celle ci le lut et le signa.

Réléna: T'as enfin ton job de barman?  
Heero: Non je suis videur. Je me suis fait piqué le job sous le nez.  
Réléna: Qui?  
Heero: Un nouveau du lycée.  
Réléna: Le beau natté qui t'a fait séché le cours de français?  
Sakura: Heero?  
Heero les joues rouges plongeant dans sa tasse: Oui c'est lui.  
Zechs arrivant dans la cuisine: Quel beau natté? Je croyait que tu étais prise Réléna?  
Réléna riant : Mais je suis prise Zechs. J'ai droit de regardé quand même et pi je crois qu'il a déja quelqu'un qui a jetté son dévolu sur lui. Pas vrai Heero?  
Heero: Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle Réléna. T'as pas cours ce matin Zechs?  
Zechs: Si, mais Treize vient me chercher ce matin, en voiture.  
Réléna: Vrai?  
Zechs: Oui, mais tu le ne verra pas Réléna, je crois que tu dois partir tout de suite si tu veux pas être en retard.  
Heero regardant sa montre: K'so, on est à la bourre Réléna.  
Heero et Réléna partirent à toute vitesse.  
Zechs hurlant: Et n'oublie pas ta mission Heero!  
Heero: DAMARE ZECHS!

Le grand blond souria sous la réplique de son souffre douleur de demi-frère. Heero et Réléna arrivèrent quand même avant la sonnerie final et s'installèrent dans leur salle l'un à côté de l'autre au plus grand désespoir du brun. Le cour fut une véritable torture pour Heero, Réléna passait son temps à lui demandé de lui expliquer ce que le prof venait de dire,alors que tout comme lui, elle avait un QI supérieur à la moyenne, s'il ne savait pas qu'elle prenait son rôle de petite imbécile à coeur, il aurait cru qu'elle essayait de le draguer. Mais Heero avait du promettre à son demi frère et au meilleur ami de ce dernier de veillé sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à collé son demi frère pour le faire enrager. Personne n'était au courant du contrat qu'Heero avait signé avec le diable, son servant et sa copine. Donc il essayait de se retenir de tuer sa demi-soeur. Une fois la pause sonné, Heero alla vite retrouvé Trowa et Wufei qui discutaient déja avec Duo et Quatre. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le natté avec une certaine envie. C'est vrai qu'il devait être un sacré coup au lit, il était bien fait, pas trop androgyne et un fessier à faire bave n'importe qui et qui ferait tourné un hétéro, homo sur le champ. Il arriva au près de ses amis avec son masque d'indifférence sur le visage, espérant échapper à son buldog rose, mais c'était sans compter sans la faculté spéciale de Réléna (NdSyt: pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je parle d'une carte de M&W moi/ NdYugi: Va dormir t'en a besoin/ NdSyt: XP) de trouver Heero n'importe où dans l'établissement. Il dut donc supporter le pot de colle rose alors qu'il était avec ses amis et sa futur proie. La jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de jetter des regards presque énamouré en direction du brun, pour faire croire à tous que le métis était son prince charmant à elle. La journée fut très longue pour Heero, il fut heureux quand la cloche sonna la dernière heure de cours. Il serait enfin libre de son contrat pour la journée. Mais c'était sans compter sur Réléna qui ne voulait toujours pas le lacher. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée en maudissant Zechs et Treize de tous ce qu'il pouvait. Son visage s'illumina enfin quand il vit à l'entré de l'établissement 2 silhouettes qu'il connaissait très bien.

Heero: Réléna, tu pourrais me lacher onegai?  
Réléna: Mais Heero, pourquoi je devrais te lacher, tu es l'homme de ma vie, tu le sais bien.  
Voix: Ah oui? Moi qui croyais que c'était moi?

Réléna regarda la personne qui avait parler, se jetta à son cou et l'embrassa devant tout le lycée. Baiser que lui rendit le jeune homme en l'enlaçant.

Heero soupirant: Enfin libre!  
Autre voix: Heero! C'était pas si dur quand même.  
Heero: Zechs, la prochaine fois, tu t'occupe de ta soeur. Tu verras ce que ça fait d'être son garde du corps attitrer quand elle te colle en disant partout que vous êtes ensemble. J'ai même pas pu dragguer tranquillement.  
Zechs: Mais bien sur.  
Duo arrivant derrière Heero avec les autres: Euh Heechan, tu peux nous expliquer?  
Heero: Le blond avec une semi tête d'ange, c'est Zechs mon demi frère et le frère de Réléna, et celui qu'elle embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, c'est Treize Kushrenada, son petit copain.  
Quatre: Il est pas un peu vieux pour elle?  
Heero: Cherche pas à comprendre. Ils sont tout les 2 en fac de médecine. Tient Noin n'est pas avec vous?  
Zechs: Elle est resté à la fac pour étudier avec Une et Sally.  
Heero: Je vois.  
Treize tenant Réléna par la taille: J'espère que tu as bien fait ton job Heero?  
Heero: C'était pas dur, vu qu'elle me collait partout.  
Réléna: Même pas vrai d'abord, vendredi je t'ai pas collé, vu que t'as séché XP  
Heero: Aligato Réléna, c'est sympas.  
Treize: On vous laisse les jeunes, moi j'emmène Réléna faire une sortie  
Réléna: OUI!  
Zechs: Et moi je vais retrouvé Noin.  
Heero: La bibliothèque c'est fait pour bosser Zechs, pas pour se bécotter.  
Zechs: Damare Heero!

Heero sourit content de s'être vengé du matin.

Trowa: Euh Heero, c'est quoi cette histoire de garde du corps?  
Heero: Quand ma mère c'est remarié, mon beau père avait déja une fille et un fils, ça vous le savez. Mais ce que je vous ai pas dit, c'est que Réléna sortait déja avec Treize à cette époque, et il est extrement possessif et jaloux, et donc j'ai du faire en sorte qu'aucun garçon ne s'approche de Réléna, sinon Zechs et Treize me refaisait le portrait.

Duo: Et il avait pas peur que toi, tu veuilles la dragguer?  
Heero: Ca il y avait pas de risque, je suis gay. Alors Réléna ne m'intéresse absolument pas.  
Quatre: Et bah quelle histoire.  
Trowa: Et tu pouvais rien dire?  
Heero: Vous m'auriez cru?  
Wufei: Heero, t'es vraiment un cas quand tu veux.  
Duo: Et toi un autre Wufy :)  
Wufei: C'est Wufei, Maxwell!  
Duo: Ah non, je ne me marirai jamais avec toi, Fei. On est déja promis tout les 2!

Wufei triste: Duo!  
Duo voyant sa gaffe: Euh excuse moi, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Le regard des 2 cousins étaient soudains devenus triste sans aucune raison aparante. En tout cas pour les 3 autres. Le moral revint une fois que Quatre lança un autre sujet, c'est à dire leur prochain job à la boite de nuit. Duo fut surpris d'apprendre que Wufei avait été engagé comme DJ.

Duo: Wufy depuis quand tu aime la musique de sauvage comme tu nous la souvent rabacher?  
Wufei: C'est votre musique qui est nulle, moi je met que de la bonne.  
Duo: Eh elle est très bien notre musique.

Les 2 cousins étaient en train de discutez sans faire attention aux autres.

Duo: Je croyais que tu voulais monter un dojo avec Mei...  
Wufei: DUO!  
Duo: Excuse moi Wufei. Ma langue qui a encore fourché.

Duo avait compris pourquoi son cousin avait changer radicalement de voie. Un silence revint dans le groupe, et les 3 autres se posaient de plus en plus de questions sur les 2 chinois. Les jeunes gens se dirigaient doucement vers le parc pour allez profiter du reste de la journée, quand un van s'arrêta à leur hauteur, le conducteur passa la tête par la vitre, s'y accouda et mi ses lunettes dans ses cheveux.

Conducteur: Alors les jeunes, on se ballade, je vous ramène si vous voulez.

Les garçons allaient refuser quand ils reconnurent la personne.

Heero: Inotoo qu'est ce que tu fais la?

Syt: Je vous cherche justement.  
Heero septique: Pourquoi?  
Syt avec un grand sourire: Baby sitting!  
Heero: C'est pas vrai, j'ai plus 5 ans Syt!  
Syt: Va dire ça à ta mère, en plus elle m'a recommandé à vos parents (désignant les autres). Donc je dois gardé toute la clique.  
Tous: oO QUOI?  
Syt: Allez montez, je vais vous expliquer à l'apparte.

Les 5 garçons montèrent dans le van, se demandant quelle lubie avait frappé leur parents, jamais ils n'avaient eu besoin de baby sitter pour la plupart et la, on leur en collait une,qui de se surccroit était leur patronne. Une fois arriver devant l'immeuble, tout le monde descendit et Syt les emmena jusqu'au denier étage de l'immeuble, qu'elle occupait entièrement avec ses maris et ses enfants. Elle les fit entré et ils passèrent tous au salon. Les garçons s'asseyèrent sur les canapés libres et Syt sur le fauteuil libre.

Syt: Bon je suis charger du bay sitting allez savoir pourquoi vos parents sortent tous ce soir.  
Heero: Syt! On a 15 ans pas 5!  
Syt: Oui je sais je sais.  
Heero: C'est quoi la vrai raison!  
Syt: Toi je peux rien te cacher c'est plus drôle. En vérité j'ai demandé à vos parents si vous pouviez pas les jours où vous ne travaillez pas à la boîte de vous accupez de mes terreurs. Bien sur vous serez payé en retour vu que je vous empeche un peu de bosser vos cours, mais vous pourrez le faire ici sans problème et si vous avez besoin de bouquin pour bosser, servez vous dans la bibliothèque il y a de tous dedans.  
Heero: En clair c'est nous les baby sitteur?  
Syt tout sourire: Ta tout compris Heechanounours!  
Heero: Kamisama! J'ai réussi à me débarassé de Réléna c'est pas pour m'occuper de mes filleuls!  
Les 4 autres : TES FILLEULS?  
Syt amusé: Oui, Heero est le parrain de mes 2 terreurs. D'ailleurs ils vont pas tarder je crois.

Des bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir et 2 têtes firent leur entrés dans le salon et se précipitèrent sur Heero pour l'embrasser. Heero réceptionna ses 2 monstres de filleuls de 4 ans chacun.

Monstre 1: Heero t'es venu!  
Monstre 2: Tu vas rester longtemps?  
Heero: Hé 2 minutes les monstres, laissez moi respirer!  
Syt: Les enfants laché votre parrain, vous aurez tout le temps de le voir, puisqu'il va vous gardez ce soir avec ses amis.  
Wufei: Mais on a jamais dit qu'on était d'accord!  
Duo: Hey Fei, nos parents nous ont pas laissé le choix, on assume. Et pi ils peuvent pas être pire que nous enfants.  
Wufei regardant le natté: C'est sur, on ne peut pas être pire que vous 2!  
Duo: Hey c'est pas vrai! Dit quelques chose So...

Le regard du natté prit une teinte triste pendant 2 secondes ainsi que celui de son cousin. Depuis l'arrivé du natté, certaine chose avait changé. Surtout chez Wufei. Ce dernier avait souvent des regards tristes. Les 3 autres firent ceux qui n'avaient rien vu ni entendu, les enfants étant concentré sur leur parrain adoré, et Syt n'avait pas préter attention aux autres jeunes.

Syt: Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie les jeunes, mais je dois aller me préparer pour allez faire l'ouverture de l'EA donc. Heero tu sais comment t'occuper d'eux?  
Heero: Ouais ouais, on sera pas trop de 5 pour les garder en place.  
Syt: Je te fais confiance. On vous ramenera chez vous une fois la boite fermé. A demain matin les jeunes.  
Heero: A demain maman!  
Syt: 10€ de retenu sur salaire Heero!  
Heero: Je plaisante!  
Syt: Y a intérêt!

Sur ce elle sorti du salon pour aller se préparer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle partait avec les dernière recommandations d'usage pour Cathy et Merwan et elle parti rejoindre ses maris et sa meilleur ainsi que son mari pour ouvrir la boite de nuit. Pendant ce temps les garçons essayaient tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle sur les petits monstres. Comme l'avait dit Heero, ils n'étaient pas de trop de 5 pour les surveiller. Quand un restait calme, l'autre arrivait à faire des bétises et inversement. Le moment du repas fut le pire pour les garçons. Les 2 enfants avaient décidé de déclencher une bataille de nourriture avec la purée de tomate présnete dans leur assiette. A 21h, après une douche pour tout le monde, 2 histoires pour chaques enfants, les garçons avaient enfin réussi à endormir les 2 monstres. Ils se mirent à faire les devoir qu'ils avaient sur eux dans un silence total tellement ils étaient épuisés. Vers 2h du matin, ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir, ils virent Sword tenirent une Syt complètement bourrée et Benoit qui les suivait avec un drôle de sourire.

Heero: Ne me dit pas qu'elle a bu?  
Sword: Et si! Elle s'est enfilé 3 EA.  
Heero: Kamisama!  
Syt bourré: Hum Sword, tu me porte à mon lit _des mains baladeuses_ j'ai envie de toi.  
Duo: Qui nous raccompagne?  
Benoit: Moi.  
Heero suppliant: Sword pitié ne le laisse pas nous raccompagné, je t'en supplie, je ferai tout ce que tu voudra mais ne le laisse pas conduire.

Les 4 autres garçons furent surpris de voir Heero supplié quelqu'un.

Sword: Hum bonne route Benoit, et dépêche toi, tu sais comment elle est quand elle est bourré.  
Benoit: Oh oui!  
Heero: NON!

Benoit tira un Heero pleurant hors de l'apart et suivit des autres garçons et de leurs affaires. Arrivé en bas, Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'Espace de Dark Polaris et Folken, à la limite d'embrasser ses sauveurs. Benoit remonta à l'apartement pour retrouvé sa femme et passer le reste de la soirée sous la couette. (NdSyt: désolé mais vous ne saurez pas le reste, pour vous donnez une idée, 2 mecs, 1 fille dans un même plumard et la fille est très incendiaire :) )Une fois dans la voiture, Quatre demanda à Heero pourquoi il ne voulait que Benoit conduise. Dark Polaris et Folken rire sous la demande, et Heero expliqua que Benoit au volant d'une voiture, c'était comme de se retrouver dans le taxi de Samy Naceri mais sans qu'il soit modifier et que Benoit était un fou de vitesse au volant. Tout le monde rigola sauf Heero qui grognait en disant qu'il ne savait pas à quoi ils venaient d'échapper. Le lendemain le réveil fut un peu dur, mais les 5 garçons se retrouvèrent au lycée et le midi, ils le passèrent à récuperer de leur nuit sachant que le soir ne serait pas de tout repos non plus. La journée fut plus courte qu'ils ne le pensaient car le prof de sport fut absent et comme le cours était en commun pour leur 2 classes, ils en profitèrent pour rentré chez eux, faire leurs devoir et dormir avant de se rendre à la boite de nuit. Ils se retrouvèrent 30 minutes avant l'ouverture pour prendre les ordres des patronnes. Chacun du mettre un uniforme sauf Wufei qui pouvait gardé sa tenue puisque le DJ était libre de ce qu'il portait. Duo se retrouva avec un costume de pingouin avec un noeud papillon, tout comme Quatre et Trowa. Heero, lui portait un t-shirt noir marqué dessus "Evil Angel" en fluo et un blouson en cuir pour faire plus imposant. Une fois chacun habillé, Syt et Dark Polaris cherchèrent les noms qu'elles pourraient leur donner pour les apeller dans la boîte.

Syt: Pour Heero c'est pas dur, "Wing" lui va parfaitement :)  
Heero: Hey!  
Duo: C'est vrai que ça te va bien.  
Dark Polaris: Hum pour Duo, j'ai du mal.  
Duo avec un grand sourire: "Shinigami" sera parfait.  
Syt: C'est vrai qu'on a pas de dieu de la mort dans la boîte et pi ça changera pas beaucoup des autres. Pour Trowa, je verai bien "HeavyArms", pas toi?  
Darky: Hum oui ça lui va bien. Pour Quatre, "Sandrock". Ca remontera ses origines arabes.  
Syt: Maintenant Wufei. Bon on peut pas l'apeller "Chibi Ryu", c'est déja prit. Hum "Shenlong" t'en pense quoi?  
Darky: Qu'on a intérêt à prévenir les pompiers que la boîte va s'enflammer ce soir.

Les 2 amies partirent dans un fou rire, et les garçons rougirent. (NdSyt: je sais j'ai prit les noms des gundams et pi! je parle pas d'eux dedans donc je peux :) ) Chacun alla à son poste pour l'ouverture, mais les filles restèrent prêt de Wufei et Folken sans que le premier sache pourquoi. Une fois la salle pleine de ses habitués de la soirée, chacune prit un micro et montèrent sur la scène qui était au bout de la salle permettant de donner des petits concert.

Syt: Salue tout le monde! Bon c'est pas souvent qu'on prend le micro avec Darky et promis c'est pas pour chanter.  
Darky: Bon vous avez vu à l'entrée que notre mascotte est enfin entrée dans la boîte pour bosser comme videur. Et ça doit pas déplaire à tout le monde on pense!  
Clients: OUAIS!

Syt: Mais c'est pas le seul à nous avoir rejoind, on a embarqué 4 de ses copains aussi. Alors au bar (_projecteur sur le bar) _nous avons Shinigami, et vous pouvez lui demandé des Evil Angel vous serez pas déçus!  
Darky: Pour vous les apporter, nous avons Sandrock, le petit blond et Heavyarms le grand brun. (_projecteur sur Quatre et Trowa qui sont au bar pour le moment)_  
Folken avec un micro casque: Et pour me remplacer au platine de temps en temps, nous avons Shenlong.  
Sword avec aussi un casque micro: Alors soyez gentil avec eux pour le commencement, ils sont débutants alors ils risquent d'avoir des ratés au début.  
Benoit un casque micro: Par contre pour Wing ou Heero, vous pouvez lui faire ce que vous voulez. Tout est permis sur lui.  
Darky, Folken, Sword et Syt: BENOIT!  
Benoit: Je plaisante.  
Syt: Bon maintenant qu'on vous a présenté la nouvelle équipe pour 3 soir par semaine on va vous laisser les testé et aussi nous les crevé!  
Heero ayant piqué le casque micro à Benoit: On est pas de la marchandise Syt!  
Syt: Oh mais Wing tu n'as pas lu les petits caractères. J'ai tout les droit sur vous.  
Les 5 garçons: QUOI?

Les plus agés se mirent à rire ainsi que les clients alors que les 5 plus jeunes viraient au rouges voyant qu'ils venaient de s'être fait piéger par la grande soeur du japonais. La soirée se passa assez bien, Duo se trouvait déborder parce que les clients lui demandaient tout et n'importe quoi en boisson pour voir jusqu'où le natté pouvait aller avant de craquer sous le boulot, bien sur Sword l'aidait sinon le pauvre serait mort de fatigue. Mais il dut reconnaître que le petit savait comment s'y prendre avec la clientèle. A un moment il cru avoir Tom Cruise avec lui tellement le jonglage avec le shaker était parfait, rien ne tombait et plus d'une fois il avait eu peur en voyant le shaker dans le dos et la bouteille en l'air sans rien pour la tenir. Au bout de 2h de spectacle au bar, les clients laissèrent enfin le nouveau barman respirer pour aller danser ou discuter avec Sword. Quatre et Trowa s'en sortait bien aussi, bien qu'il y ait eu quelque verre de cassé et des erreurs de tables, mais les clients ne disaient rien, habituer à l'ambiance de la boîte et ils avaient été prévenus au début donc ils n'avaient rien à dire. Au platine, rien à dire sur les mixages, Wufei s'en sortait comme un chef. Tout comme son cousin faisait des trucs dangeureux avec le shaker et les bouteilles, le chinois mélangeait des styles de musiques qui n'avaient rien à voir mais apparemment celà plaisait beaucoup à la clientèle. Folken laissa le nouveau au platine pendant 2h avant de le remplacer pour qu'il fasse une pause. Celui qui en bavait le plus était Heero, Benoit prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique devant les habitués et les nouveaux clients. Il ne fut lacher qu'au bout de 2h pour aller faire une ronde dans la boîte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de grabuge. Les 5 garçons se retrouvèrent à un coin du bar pour discuter et souffler 5 minutes aussi. Quatre et Trowa durent repartir vite à leur service car il n'y avait personne pour les remplacer. Duo resta donc en tête à tête avec son cousin et l'apollon glacé.

Duo: J'ai appris que dans 2 semaines c'est l'anniversaire de Quatre. Vous croyez qu'on pourra faire un truc ici?  
Heero: Tu crois que les patronnes vont vouloir nous passer la boite alors qu'elles vous connaissent à peine.  
Duo les yeux de chien battu: Heero, tu veux bien allez leur demander please!  
Heero: Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Laisse les cousins pour allez voir Syt et lui demander la proposition de Duo, sachant d'avance qu'elle dirait "oui". Wufei regarda son cousin un peu.

Wufei: Attention Maxwell, Heero est un vrai prédateur dans les relations amoureuses.  
Duo: Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.  
Wufei: Tu vas t'y casser les dents Maxwell.  
Duo: Mais non.  
Wufei: On en reparlera alors.  
Duo: Et toi personne en vue?  
Wufei: Non et je ne pense pas trouver quelqu'un.  
Duo: Tu as tort. Tu veux quelque chose à boire?  
Wufei: Vas y envoie.

Duo alla préparer de quoi boire pour eux 2. Il revint avec 2 Passoa, un aux fruits de la passion et l'autre à la mangue.

Duo en levant son verre: A nos amours perdus.  
Wufei levant son verre: Que leurs âmes nous guident à faire les bons choix.  
Duo: A Meiran et Solo!  
Wufei: A Meiran et Solo!

Les 2 cousins trinquèrent et burent cul sec leur verre. (NdSyt: c'est comme ça que je bois la plupart des alcool moi :) et après on s'étonne que je suis presque morte après 2 wishky coca bien fort :) ) Heero revint vers eux avec l'accord pour que Syt prête la boite une soirée mais à condition qu'elle et Sword soit la pour chaperonner la soirée et que aucun alcool ne soit distribuer. Duo était ravi, il restait plus qu'à inviter sans que Quatre soit au courant, les 2 classes et aussi les amis de Quatre. Le natté s'occupait des classes et les 2 autres des amis de Quatre, puisqu'ils le connaissaient mieux que lui. Leurt première soirée de travail se termina sans accro majeur. Par contre le lendemain fut plus dur. Ils arrivèrent tous avec une tête de zombie, heureusement que l'après midi ils avaient pas cours et qu'une bonne sieste serait la bien venue. Les 2 semaines passèrent très vite et l'anniversaire de Quatre arriva. Les 5 garçons se retrouvèrent à la boite comme pour aller travailler en temps normal, vu que la fête était prévue le samedi soir. Quand ils aarivèrent tout était éteint et on pouvait croire que la boite était fermé, mais quand Quatre entra le premier et alluma la lumière, on entendit un grand "Surprise" et "Bon Anniversaire Quatre" rententir. Le blond n'avait vraiment rien vu venir, et bien sur il se doutait que les 4 qui étaient derrière lui étaient les investigateurs de cette surprise. La soirée se passa très bien, entre la musique que Wufei envoyait et les coktails préparés par Duo et Sword. Tout était parfait et Quatre s'amusait comme un fou. Au bout d'un moment, Duo lacha le bar et se rendit sur la scène avec un micro en ayant avant passer un cd à Wufei pour qu'il le mette quand il lui donnerai le signal. Le projecteur se mit sur Duo.

Duo: Salut tout le monde! Vous savez pourquoi on est la ce soir?  
Tous: OUAIS!  
Duo: Bon c'est bien! J'espère que vous vous amusez bien?  
Tous: OUAIS!  
Duo: Génial! Bon Quatchan, c'est toi le roi de la fête aujourd'hui, mais comme j'ai pas un rond et qu'on est payé qu'à la fin du mois, j'ai pas put t'offrir un truc.  
Quatre: C'est pas grave Duo.  
Duo: Attend. Bon j'ai réfléchis un peu.  
Hilde: Tu sais réfléchir?  
Duo: Ta gueule Hilde! Bon j'ai réfléchit et j'ai cherché ce que je pouvais faire. Fabriquer un truc, non je suis pas douer de mes mains.  
Wufei: Mon crane se souvient de l'étagère que tu avais fait et qui m'est tombé dessus.

Tous le monde ria.

Duo: Missant Wuffy!  
Wufei: C'est Wufei!  
Duo: Ouais ouais. Bon je suis pas doué de mes 10 doigts alors comme je suis bon en chant, j'ai préféré, venir sur scène et chanter.  
Wufei: Boucher vous les oreilles, les casseroles arrivent.  
Duo: Hey! Je martirise pas les chansons!  
Wufei: Je te le rapellerai la prochaine fois que tu beuglera sous la douche.  
Hilde: Il beugle pas, il hurle sous la douche.  
Duo: Hey! Bon puisque c'est ça, Wufei envoit le cd que je prouve mes talents!

Wufei envoya le cd où juste la partie instrumental se faisait entendre. Les guitares et la batteries étaient très présente. Duo se mit à sauter sur scène le micro à la main, et commença à chanter. (en gras les gestes de Duo pendant la chanson)

Quelque chose en toi **pointant Quatre.**  
ne tourne pas rond **tourne sur lui même**  
Un je ne sais quoi  
qui me laisse con  
Quelque chose en toi  
ne tourne pas rond  
mais autour de moi  
tout tourne si rond **tourne sur lui même**

Des balles doum doum  
aux roues des bagnoles  
Au rythme tchouc tchouc  
du train des Batignolles  
Au murmure de la ville  
au matin des nuits folles  
Rien ne t'affole

Et j'aime encore mieux ça  
Oui je préfère ça  
Oh j'aime encore mieux ça  
Ca c'est vraiment toi **pointant Quatre.**  
Et rien d'autre que toi  
Non rien d'autre que toi

Quelque chose en toi  
ne tourne pas rond  
Mais dans tes pattes en rond  
moi je fais ron-ron  
Quelque chose en toi  
ne tourne pas rond **fait signe qu'il est fou avec un doigt pointer sur sa tempe.**  
Mais autour de moi  
toi tu fais un rond

Et les balles doum doum  
aux roues des bagnoles  
Et la vie des saints  
et leurs auréoles  
Le murmure de la ville  
et des ses machines molles  
Rien ne t'affole

Et j'aime encore mieux ça  
Oui je préfère ça  
Oh j'aime encore mieux ça  
Oui j'aime encore mieux ça

Car ça c'est vraiment toi **pointant Quatre à nouveau. Toute la salle dansait sur la voix du barman en second.**  
Ça se sent, ça se sent  
que c'est toi  
Et rien d'autre que toi  
Non rien d'autre que toi

Duo finit la chanson le micro posé sur un pied et une guitare à la main qu'il avait trouvé et qu'il jouait. Tout le monde applaudit la prestation du natté et lui demanda de chanter d'autre chanson. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Wufei voyait à nouveau le sourire joyeux sur le visage de son cousin, sourire qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis la mort de son oncle et de son autre cousin. Pendant ce temps, Trowa avait pris Quatre à peu à part pour lui offrir son cadeau.

Trowa rouge: Quatre, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, mais si tu veux tu peux refuser.  
Quatre rouge aussi: Je pourrai rien refuser.  
Trowa lui tendant un petit paquet: Tiens.

Quatre ouvrit le paquet et trouva une boite qui contenait un pendentif à l'intérieur où était gravé "A mon ange que j'aime". Quatre émut par le présent se jetta sur Trowa et l'embrassa, baiser que le brun rendit. Wufei qui avait vu les 2 jeunes s'isoler pointa les projecteurs sur eux, pour que tous profitent de la mise en place du couple entre ces 2 là.

Duo au micro: Hey Kitty Kat! Laisse Tro respirer, si tu veux en profiter!

Tout le monde se mit à rire et les 2 concernés se séparèrent rouge prit en plein flag de bécottage. La soirée continua et ce fut sur la voix de Duo que tout le monde dansait à présent. Il enchainait chanson sur chanson et parfois il prenait la guitare quand Wufei n'avait pas le cd qu'il fallait. A un moment une fille demanda une musique plus douce et Duo accepta. C'était une chanson qui était sorti il y a pas très longtemps et Duo ne l'avait entendu que 3 ou 4 fois, mais il connaissait quand même les paroles. Wufei mit le cd et l'intro japonaise se fit entendre. ( entre parenthèse et en gras c'est les pensées de Duo, en italique ce que Duo est devenu)

Un signe, une larme,  
un mot, une arme,  
nettoyer les étoiles à l'alcool de mon âme

Un vide, un mal  
des roses qui se fanent  
quelqu'un qui prend la place de  
quelqu'un d'autre **( ma nouvelle famille que je ne veut pas )**

Un ange frappe a ma porte **( Heero qui entre dans ma vie )**  
Est-ce que je le laisse entrer  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute  
Si les choses sont cassées  
Le diable frappe a ma porte **(Papa pourquoi?)  
**Il demande a me parler  
Il y a en moi toujours l'autre **(Solo)  
**Attiré par le danger

Un filtre, une faille,  
l'amour, une paille,  
je me noie dans un verre d'eau  
j'me sens mal dans ma peau

Je rie je cache le vrai derrière un masque, **(_ Duo maintenant_)  
**le soleil ne va jamais se lever.

Un ange frappe a ma porte  
Est-ce que je le laisse entrer  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute  
Si les choses sont cassées  
Le diable frappe a ma porte  
Il demande a me parler  
Il y a en moi toujours l'autre  
Attiré par le danger

Je ne suis pas si fort que ça  
et la nuit je ne dors pas,  
tous ces rêves ça me met mal, **(je revois toutes les nuits les circonstances de ta mort)**

Un enfant frappe à ma porte **( _Duo avant_)  
**il laisse entrer la lumière,  
il a mes yeux et mon coeur,  
et derrière lui c'est l'enfer

Un ange frappe a ma porte  
Est-ce que je le laisse entrer  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute  
Si les choses sont gachées

Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute  
Si les choses sont cassées **(la voix de Duo ralentis et s'adoucit)**

Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute  
Si les choses sont gachées **(il termine sur un murmure presque, les yeux fermés et les larmes coulant silencieusement)**

Pendant toute la chanson, Heero avait regardé Duo et ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il avait vu le regard de l'américain se voler de tristesse sur certaine paroles quand ce dernier avait les yeux ouverts. Il avait chanté pratiquement tout le long les yeux fermés comme si la musique racontait qui il était. Heero se sentait une envie de prendre le natté dans ses bras pour le consoler et lui dire qu'il était là. Mais il n'osa pas bouger, même quand il vit Duo descendre de la scène en prétextant une envie présente pour faire une pause. Il resta à coté de Sword à boire son coca.

Sword: Eh ben Heero, t'en fait une tête. Il t'arrive quoi?  
Heero: Rien, rien!  
Sword: Hey t'en pincerai pas pour mon second quand même?  
Heero rouge: Non!  
Sword rigolant: C'est ça oui. Aller tu peux me le dire?  
Heero toujours rouge: Mais je te dis que non!  
Sword: Je le saurai un jour.

Sword arrêta de taquiner son protéger et retourna à son rôle de barman. De son côté, Syt avait bien vu que le natté avait taper dans l'oeil de son petit frère. Elle alla voir le natté en question qu'elle trouva dehors en train de prendre l'air.

Syt: Tu chantes très bien Duo.  
Duo: Merci patronne.  
Syt: Tu peux m'appeler Syt même au boulot, ça fera mieux.  
Duo: Euh ok pa... Syt.  
Syt: Voila c'est mieux. Je peux te poser une question?  
Duo: Euh oui?  
Syt: Est ce que flash sur Heero?  
Duo: QUOI?  
Syt: Je te demande si tu a un penchant pour Heero?  
Duo: Pourquoi?  
Syt: Répond c'est tout.  
Duo: Il est bien foutu et qui n'aurait pas unpenchant pour son petit derrière.  
Syt: Alors un conseil, s'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, et qu'il en souffre, tu peux te considérer comme un homme mort. J'ai remonté Heero une fois, je pense pas que j'y arriverai la seconde fois.

La jeune femme laissa le natté sur ces paroles et rentra dans la boite. Peu de temps après, Duo revint aussi dans la boite de nuit, se demandant ce que le japonais avait pu vivre de si douleureux en amour pour que sa patronne lui donne cet avertissement. La soirée continua, Trowa et Quatre passaient leur temps à s'embrasser, Duo avait repris le bar entre 2 chansons, Wufei continait de passer la musique et Heero regardait du coin de l'oeil, le Shinigami.

TBC… Tsuzuku … A suivre…

_Syt: verdict?  
Duo: C'est une impression, ou plus ça va, et plus ton histoire se complique?  
Syt: Bah elle se complique parce qu'il manque des éléments, comme le passé de Heero, Duo et Wufei.  
Heero: Et pourquoi on a un passé si bizarre et pas Quatre et Trowa?  
Syt: J'ai déjà pas mal de boulot avec vous 3 alors je vais pas m'en donner plus.  
Wufei: Oui mais nous on morfle à la place.  
Syt: Plein toi, des 3, c'est toi qui va souffrir le moins.  
Duo: Eh bah ça va être quoi pour nous.  
Syt: Tu le saura dans les prochains chap quand je les ferais. :)  
Quatre: Envoyez des reviews avec votre adresse et on essaye de la faire aller plus vite promis.  
Syt: Bye à plus_


End file.
